Suprise!
by ashlyntwilight
Summary: Bella ran from edward after somthing happened she lives with her friends Rose and her twin Jasper,Jasper has a new girlfriend that turns out to be ...


b pov

Dear Diary

I still dont know how to thank her, Rose she my bestfriend took me in when now one cared i know that sounds cheesy but after what happened her and her twin Jasper have just been amazing she was the only person i could turn to when everything happened...anyway me and rose are still curios who jazzes new girlfriend is he tolt us we would find out tomorrow after my gig *sighs* i hate rose...she wanted to show everyone i was good at singing "me and jazz have heard you bells we need to show people ur not just a barmaid" those were her exact words as i recall

"bells u got to be up early tomorrow you know?"

well diary im going to love ya and leave ya before i get wrong

signed bellsxxxxxxxxxxxxx 18/3/10

i put my diary down and drifted in and out of sleep maybe it wasnt a good idea to have night mares about the following day? rolling round as i read the clock 5.00am i sighed listening to the ticking i must have fell back to sleep because rose came barging into my room

"BELLA!" she stoped watching me i could feel her "ITS 2.00 JAZZ WILL BE HERE SOON!" she grabbed my blanket and i sighed

"ok...ok im up" taking the bobble out my hair i jumped in the shower i didnt know how long i was in there and i really didnt care i got out wrapping the towel around me. Traced the line of the scars from my shoulder blade to my hips and round i traced in and shuddered, i new rose would be wondering were i was so running across the hall as i fell flat on my bed no time to dry me hair shoving on some jeans and my white and pink top the black bobble on my wrist sorted.

When i got down stairs Jazz was already there

"Bellz!" i ran to him he caught me in a bear hug even tho jazz and rose were twins as u could tell they dont live together rose stayed with her mum and Jazz when to Texas with his dad. I didnt feel like eating rose and jazz were on about something i blinked comming out the world of my own.

"Bella you took a while" rose looked at me curios i shruged

"it wasnt your falt you know bells it was..." i cut her off

"so jazzy..." he turned to me and laughed "you know how much ya love is?" he nodded "well" it all came out so fast "!" i took a long deep breath and relaxed i needed that.

He laughed and got up putting the plates in the sink,

"you aint finding nothing out about her you will meet her tonight" I could tell the same look was on Roses face as well as mine we heard him laugh.

"speaking of that B we have to go" the clock on the wall said it was only 3:45pm Jazz read my expression "We need to do sound cheeks and shit" he smiled his side smile the right side of his mouth tugging up,you just had to smile when he did that, I got my coat and we left.

6:50

"shit shit shit sht" i muttered to my self Jazz came up behind me and laughed "Bellz carm down! Rose is going to go out and introduce you ok?" i nodded i could here Rose out side the bright red curtain thats was my time i walked out seeing everyone looking at me to my left i could see Jazz and Rose and someone standing next to Jazz i guessed it was his girfriend i smiled as the music started playing

_**I see you walk these streets**_

_**My broken heart still skips a beat**_

_**I hear your name Inside I go insane Baby **_

_**each day that we don't touch**_

_**Is one more day it hurts too much**_

_**I can't forget the love that we made**_

_**But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet again**_

_**Baby it won't even bother me**_

_**Trying to make it to the day you'll be**_

_**Just an Old Boyfriend**_

_**Won't be thinking of you every night **_

_**We'd be wishing we could only try**_

_**Won't tear me up inside**_

_**Just An Old Boyfriend**_

_**Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me **_

_**I'm just so sad too lose what we had - Oh yeah **_

_**There`s no doubt that I should be ok by now**_

_**But I'm not there yet: It hurts me so bad but**_

_**span/span**_

_**From the moment that we gonna meet again**_

_**Baby it won't even bother me**_

_**I'll be looking to the day you'll be**_

_**Just An Old Boyfriend**_

_**Won't be thinking of you every night**_

_**Only wishing we could only try**_

_**Won't tear me up inside**_

_**Just An Old Boyfriend**_

_**Nothing more and nothing less**_

_**No more living with regret**_

_**Your memory won't get**_

_**The best of me,the best of me **_

_**Oh You're gonna see**_

_**Chorus x2 singing**_

i finished and was over flowed my cheers

"You guys want more?" everyone cheered i love here Rose and Jazz screaming "BELLA BELLA" and "MORE MORE" I laughed

_**Remember when we used to look how sun sets far away?**_

_**And how you said: "This is never over"**_

_**I believed your every word and I guess you did too**_

_**But now you're saying : "Hey, let's think this over"**_

_**You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you**_

_**I have a feeling you don't have the words**_

_**I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away**_

_**Don't look back 'cause I am crying...**_

_**I remember little things you hardly ever do**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**I don't know why it's over**_

_**I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night**_

_**I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me**_

_**You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me**_

_**I have a feeling you don't know what to do**_

_**I look deep in your eyes and hesitate a while...**_

_**Why are you crying?**_

_**Tallulah, It's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over, oo-ooh...**_

_**Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah,**_

_**This could be... heaven **_

_**I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band**_

_**In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen**_

_**Don´t even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye**_

_**But I know the feelings still alive, still alive**_

_**I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now**_

_**I'll always love you, no matter what you do**_

_**I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance**_

_**But there is one thing you must understand**_

_**Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over**_

_**Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,**_

_**This could be...**_

_**Tallulah, It´s easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over**_

_**Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,**_

_**This could be...**_

I stopped and turning to walk off when i seen them.

"Bellz this is my girlfriend" she popped out from behind him and i gasped im sure i feel into Rose i blink trying to catch my breath "A..Ali" she looked at me then next thing i new she was hugging me "BELLA!" i kept froze my mind court on i was looking round for them.

"i tolt u it was her!" Emmett how could i forget he bear hugged me "wow little sis ive missed ya!" he messed up my hair

"hey Em" Jazz looked at me strange "later" i muttered

"bella?" i turned to see him with a girl on his arm Tanya i could spot her from a mile away shes been after him for years well she can have him.

"LADYS AND GENTS WELCOME BACK BELLA!" i turned shocked what eh? em? i got up and took centre stage

"ok people the next song i wrote for people"

_**Nooooooooooo **_

_**Yeah hey **_

_**Shes got green eyes and she's 5'5 **_

_**Long brown hair all down her back. **_

_**Cadallac truck **_

_**So the hell what,**_

_**What so special about that?**_

_**She used to model **_

_**shes done some acting **_

_**so she weighs a BUCK-O-FIVE and i guess **_

_**shes alright if perfections what you like **_

_**oooooooo**_

_**and im not jealous no im not **_

_**oooooooo**_

_**i just wont everything shes got **_

_**oooooooo**_

_**you look at her so amazed **_

_**i remember way back when you used**_

_**to look at meee that way **_

_**Tell me **_

_**What makes her so much better than me**_

_**What makes her just everything i can never be**_

_**What makes her you're every dream and fantasy **_

_**Because i can remember when it was me**_

_**And that you don't feel the same **_

_**I remember you would shiver every time i said youre name **_

_**You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed **_

_**into my eyes **_

_**Now you don't care im alive **_

_**How did we let the fire die **_

_**oooooooo**_

_**and im not jealous no im not **_

_**oooooooo**_

_**i just want everything shes got **_

_**oooooooo**_

_**you look at her so amazed **_

_**i remeber way back when you used**_

_**to look at me that way **_

_**What makes her so much better than meee**_

_**What makes her just everything i can never bee**_

_**What makes her youre every dream and fantasy **_

_**Because i can remember when it was meee**_

_**That made you smile **_

_**Me **_

_**That made you laugh **_

_**Me that made you happier that you had ever been **_

_**ohhh Me **_

_**That was you're world **_

_**Me **_

_**You're perfect girl **_

_**Nothing aboout me has changed **_

_**thats why im here wondering **_

_**What makes her so much better than meee**_

_**What makes her just everything i can never bee**_

_**What makes her you're every dream and fantasy **_

_**Because i can remember when it was **_

_**What makes her so much better than meee**_

_**What makes her just everything i can never bee**_

_**What makes her you're every dream and fantasy **_

_**Because i can remember when it was meee**_

_**When it was mee**_

_**When it was mee**_

_**When it was mee**_

during the song i turned to see him watching me and i smiled...

He new who this song was for the blonde bimbo on his arm they were a perfect fuckin match tho the fake breasted bitch and the brown haired heart breaking twat,they were like the couple in the movies.


End file.
